Purple and Yellow Butterflies
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: Gakupo is a new Vocaloid and trying to keep up with life in the Vocaloid mansion isn't easy, especially if you have a secret admirer . He appears to be doing well, but tragedy strikes and his life is put in jeopardy. Will his admirer save him? Or will he be lost forever?
1. Awakening

**A/N:**

**Yoshiko:** Hi. I'm back again, but this time with Vocaloid! Yay! I wrote this (along with a bunch of others that I will post later) a few months ago and forgot about it in my documents, so when I found it today I re-read it and was like "Wow! I totally do not remember writing this!" Just so you know, Gakupo is my favourite Vocaloid. Anyway, I hope you like it!

**Gakupo: **Yoshiko does not own Vocaloid. Please review for her, she really likes it.

**Yoshiko:** Aww~ thanksies Gakupo-kun! You're so sweet!

* * *

"Software Kamui Gakupo is now activated." said a smooth computer voice. A middle aged scientist with glasses and dirty blonde hair stood up from his computer and made his way over to a long table. A young man wrapped in a white blanket lay, as if sleeping, his long purple hair spread all around him. The young man slowly opened his violet eyes which met the blue ones of the scientist.

"Hello Gakupo." the scientist said, looking down.

"Hello." Gakupo whispered.

"Do you know who I am and who you are?" the scientist asked Gakupo.

"My name is Kamui Gakupo, a Vocaloid and you are The Master." Gakupo replied quietly.

"Are your systems running properly? Is everything working?" The Master inquired.

"Yes." Gakupo said, barely audible.

"Great. Here are some clothes for you to put on. I'll meet you just outside this door. Okay?" said The Master, gesturing to a pile of folded white clothes then he walked out a door to the left, closing it behind him. Gakupo reached for the folded white shirt and pants. Pulling them on he stood up, a little wobbly, and made his way towards the door. On the way he spotted a thin black ribbon on the floor. He picked it up and used to tie back his long hair.

"Nice touch." The Master said, spotting the ribbon when Gakupo opened the door. "Right this way. The others are dying to meet you." he said, pulling Gakupo along by his hand.

"Others?" Gakupo breathed.

"Yes. There are many other Vocaloids besides you and right now they are all waiting for you." explained The Master.

"Just through here." they had reached the end of the hall and he slowly opened a door. The room inside was full of people and as the door opened they all hurried back to their seats. Leading Gakupo inside, The Master went to the front of the room.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet our newest Vocaloid. Kamui Gakupo." at his words everyone began to speak all at

once.

"I wonder what his item is?" a girl with pink hair said to her friend with turquoise hair.

"Dunno, but I think his colour is purple." replied the tealette girl to the pink.

"What do you think he sounds like Meiko?" a young man with short blue hair and a scarf asked a woman with brown hair.

"How am I supposed to know Kaito?" the woman called Meiko responded.

"Do you think he'll be my friend Len?" a young girl with shoulder length, yellow hair and a large white bow asked her twin.

"Probably Rin." replied Len, a boy with short yellow hair and a tiny ponytail.

"Alright everyone. Thats enough." The Master said, raising his hands to quiet everyone down. Once everything was quiet again The Master continued. "You can all introduce yourselves to Gakupo now. Starting from the left side of the room." he said, pointing.

"Konichiwa Gakupo." said the girl with turquoise ponytails, standing up and bowing "I'm 16 years old and my name is Hatsune Miku, but everyone just calls me Miku so you can too! We are all so happy to have you here" Miku said, beaming, she sat down.

"Konichiwa M...Miku." Gakupo said quietly. Next to Miku was the pink haired girl who had wondered what Gakupo's item was.

"Konichiwa." said the pink haired girl, standing up. "I'm 20 years old and my name is Megurine Luka, but, please, just call me Luka. Everyone does." Luka sat down again.

"Konichiwa" Gakupo responded.

"My name is Kaito Shion and I'm also 20." said the blue haired man said getting up. "I can't wait to hang out with you. It'll be nice to have another guy who is around the same age as me to hang out with."

"Ummm...Okay, Kaito." Gakupo said.

"Konichiwa. I'm 20 and my name is Sakine Meiko. Welcome to the Vocaloid family." the brunette said. Next the twins got up together.

"Konichiwa Gakupo! I'm Len Kagamine and this is my twin sister, Rin Kagamine. We're both 14." Len said.

"Konichiwa." said Rin shyly. "I hope we can be friends."

"Me too Rin." said Gakupo. Rin giggled and sat down again with her brother. Another blonde haired girl got up next.

"Konichiwa. I'm 16 and my name is Akita Neru. Call me Neru please, I prefer it." she said, playing with her one long blonde ponytail.

"Okay Neru." said Gakupo as Neru sat down.

"Hi! I'm Kasane Teto and I'm 15 years old. Actually, I'm a chimera, so technically I'm 30, but whatever!" said a young girl

with fuschia hair that had the appearance of drills hanging off the side of her head.

"Teto...Okay." There was only one person left, but before she could say anything The Master stepped forward to speak.

"Gakupo, please meet Megpoid Gumi." The Master said.

"Konichiwa Gakupo. I'm Gumi, 18 years old." the young green haired girl said, bowing respectfully.

"Konichiwa." Gakupo said, wondering why he was getting a special greeting from one person.

"Gakupo, Gumi is your sister." The Master said calmly, as if he introduced people to their siblings every day.

"What? Sister? I have a sister?" Gakupo said hastily, not really understanding the conversation.

"Yes, Onii-chan. And that sister is me." Gumi said and slowly advanced towards Gakupo, her arms outstretched. She leaned forward and pulled him into a tight embrace, even though he had no idea what was going on. After a few seconds, Gumi pulled herself away and stood back as if examining him.

"Umm...What just happened?" Gakupo asked, bewildered his eyes focused on Gumi.

"I just gave you a hug." Gumi said, shrugging. "Thats all." Gakupo just looked even more confused after her statement.

"What's a hug?" he inquired, tilting his head so that he looked and seemed as naive as a four-year old.

"Ummm...How do I explain this...Well, a hug is...Is a symbol of love or great affection felt for someone." Gumi explained.

"Love..." Gakupo repeated.

"I gave you a hug because you're my brother now and...well, I'm just really happy." Gumi said quietly.

Gakupo felt his knees buckle and he soon found himself on the floor of the carpeted room.

"Did...did I say something?" Gumi asked The Master, worry written across her face.

"No. I think he's just simply trying to figure it out. Waking up in a labratory, meeting a bunch of people and then suddenly finding out you have a sister is a lot to take in. Even ask Rin and Len." The Master said. Rin and Len began nodding vigorusly. "Kaito, can you please show Gakupo where his room is, where the kitchen is and such? Thank you." The Master said turning to Kaito.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Gakupo was very thankful when Kaito came and helped him up and out of the crowded room.


	2. The Mansion

**A/N:**

Yo! I published the first chapter, like, less than five minutes ago and someone has already read it. Someone in China. Like wow. That's AWESOME! Anyway, here's chappie 2! Hope you like it!

**Kaito:**Yoshiko doesn't own Vocaloid

**Rin:**Please review! I like reading reviews just as much as she does! It's really fun to see what fans say about you and your brother *evil aura*

**Yoshiko:**Woah Rin, chillax girl.

* * *

"Come on Gakupo, I'm going to show you where everything is. I'm so excited, I've never done it before." Kaito said cheerfully. Noticing that Gakupo did not share his happiness he turned to him. "Hey, what's the matter buddy?"

"I'm just a little shocked at how much has happened in the last hour." Gakupo said to his blue haired companion.

"I know exactly how you feel. I felt the same way when I was first created." Kaito said as they advanced down the long hallway. "Oh, here's the rec room. Or the 'Crazy Room' as we like to call it." Kaito said, stopping in front of a paneled white door. Turning the handle, he opened the door to a large room filled with couches, bean bag chairs, book shelves and boxes. "Over here is the movie and Wii area." Kaito said, pointing to a giant flat-screen TV, a massive shelf of movies and Wii games and various Wii remotes that lay piled in one corner.

Turning to face the oppisite wall Kaito continued. "On this side of the room are the books, games toys and that kind of thing. The toys are mostly for the younger Vocaloids, but ocasionally the older ones do play with them."

"Wow, you'd think a room so full of stuff like this would be a whole lot messier." Gakupo said, taking a sweeping look around the almost spotless room.

"Don't get used to it. We cleaned pretty much the whole mansion for you. It's usually a lot messier." Kaito said. Gakupo blushed. "Okay! Now that you've seen this room, I can show you the rest of them." Kaito said, pulling Gakupo by the hand back out into the hall.

"Lets go! The kitchen and dining rooms are over here." Kaito said, pulling Gakupo around a corner. They stopped in front of a pair of large white double doors. Pushing one open, Kaito led Gakupo into a large, high ceilinged room with a long wooden table ligned with chairs. "This is the dining room." he said. "Right through here is the kitchen." he walked over to a pair of double doors like the ones they had come through before only smaller. Opening them Kaito revealed a large, spotless kitchen lined with sparkling counters and gleaming appliances. To the left, there was two large fridges and a large freezer. Next to them, there was a smaller red fridge that was labled "Meiko's sake. DO NOT TOUCH."

"Hey, Kaito. What's 'Sake'?" Gakupo asked, pointing to the notice.

"Ummm...Sake is a sort of alchoholic drink that Mei-chan is very fond of. A little to fond of personally." Kaito said.

"Mei-chan?" Gakupo asked. "Who's that?"

"Oh, it's just Meiko. We add the 'chan' on the end and take away the 'ko' to make it cute. For guys, we usually use 'kun' insead of 'chan'." Kaito explained.

"Okay then Kaito-kun." Gakupo said, trying it out. At this, Kaito burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Gakupo asked.

"J-just what you s-said!" Kaito said still laughing. Kaito sighed deeply, calming down.

"I still don't see what is so funny." Gakupo said

"Well, only the girls call me 'Kaito-kun' and it sounded so weird to hear a guy say it, no offence." Kaito said.

"Oh. Okay."Gakupo said, a little confused. "Come on. I want to see the rest of the house."

"Sure. I'll show you the pool now." Kaito said, getting up and walking out the door. "We only use it if the weather outside is teribble or if it's winter." he said going through a glass door behind which you could see the pool, slides and water equipment.

"Woah!" gasped Gakupo, staring around the large, brightly light room. "This is super cool! You've got, like a miniature lake inside your house!"

"Your pretty funny Gakupo, but I guess you're right. In a way." Kaito said, chuckling. "Over to the left are the girl's change rooms. I sugguest never going near there or the girl's bathroom at all costs. The girls can get really scary if they think your trying to spy on them."

"Eww! Why would I want to do that?" Gakupo said, wrinkling up his nose and sticking out his tongue.

"I have no idea. I don't even know why they think that, well, actually maybe it's because Miku found one of her bras in my room once..." Kaito said.

"One of her WHATS?!" Gakupo demanded.

"Oh, never mind." Kaito said and walked over to the door and held it open for Gakupo.

"Let's go upstairs now so I can show you where the bedrooms and bathrooms are. Come on." Kaito said, leaping up onto the stairs and taking them two by two. He reached the top in no time, but looked back to see that Gakupo had only come two thirds of the way and didn't look like he was going to speed up.

"Boy, you sure are slow." Kaito said once Gakupo had reached the top.

"Hey! I've never climbed stairs before." Gakupo said, gasping for breath. Standing up he said "So, where are the bedrooms?"

"Down this hallway. All of the bedroom doors are coloured the depicting on the Vocaloid whose room it is. Except for the bathrooms." Kaito said as they passed two brown doors, one labeled "BOYS" and the other "GIRLS".

"This is Miku's room." Kaito said as they passed a turquoise door. "This yellow one is Rin and Len's, this pink one is Luka's, the red one is Meiko's, the blue one is mine, the orange-ish yellow is Neru's, the fuchsia one is Teto's, the green one is Gumi's and this one is yours." they had stopped in front of a plain white door at the end of the hall.

"Why doesn't mine have a colour?" Gakupo asked, a little disappointed.

"Don't worry. Yours is white because we don't know what your colour or item is yet." Kaito said.

"Oh. Okay!" Gakupo said, his face brightening, as Kaito opened the door to the plain bedroom. "It's like I just walked into a black and white movie!" Gakupo exclaimed, which was true because it was if you had walked into a giant room full of snow and ash. A bed with plain white sheets stood in the corner next the massive windows which stretched from the ceiling to the floor and a simple black desk with a sleek white computer stood against the opposite wall. In another corner a closet sat with the door open to reveal empty coat hangers and a small white dresser. Next to the open closet was a black book shelf which was lined with an assortment of books all of which were alphabetized. On the plain white walls were picture frames sporting a variety of nature photographs and pictures.

"I'd forgotten how plain the rooms are when a new Vocaloid moves in." Kaito said. Far off, a bell sounded. "That'll be the lunch bell. Come on! If we don't hurry, all the food will be gone before we even get started."


	3. AnEventful Car Ride

**A/N:**

Hi! I don't own Vocaloid blah blah blah. Please review!

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Miku called, banging on the closed door to Gakupo's bedroom. It had been two weeks since Gakupo first arrived at the Vocaloid mansion and he was eager to learn all he could, except it was currently 8:30 am, on a Saturday.

"Uugghh" Gakupo groaned "What?"

"Were going swimming! Grab your bathing suit and come have breakfast!" Miku said.

"Okay! Just a sec!" Gakupo said and leaped out of bed, scattering blankets, pillows and duvets everywhere. 5 minutes later he burst into the dining room and dropped down in a seat next to Rin.

"Good morning!" she said as he hastily began piling bacon and eggs onto his plate. Before he could respond, Rin turned to Meiko."Hey Meiko, where are we going? The river or the big lake?"

"Were going to the river by the ice cream store." Meiko said from across the table. "Do you need something Gakupo?" she asked, her fork poised in mid air. The purple haired Vocaloid had been looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Uh...Can you please pass the toast?" he said.

"Yay! Were going swimming!" Teto shouted and bounced up and down in her seat as they drove along in their long black car.

"Yes Teto. We know. Now can you please quiet down and stop bouncing? It makes it really hard to drive." Meiko said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Sorry Meiko." Teto said solemnly, but the effect of her aplogie was ruined when she started making ridiculous faces at the back of Meiko's seat.

"OUCH! Rin that hurt!" Len cried from the backseat.

"Cut it out you two." Luka said, giving the twins a look. "Were almost there. Just settle down okay?"

"Yes Luka-chan." Rin and Len said together. Gakupo turned to Gumi who sat next to him in the car.

"Are car rides always like this? Or is because were going swimming?" he inquired.

"There always like this, yes." she sighed, sliding down in her seat and closing her lime green eyes.

"How much longer Kaito?" whined Rin.

"5 minutes tops. Calm down! Geez." Kaito responded.

"La la la la." Rin sang quietly to herself out of pure joy. She noticed Gakupo's long purple hair hanging down off the back of his seat. Reaching forward, she ran her fingers through it, Gakupo did not seem to notice. Blushing, Rin began to braid his long ponytail.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Gakupo said, turning around in his seat and looked at Rin quizzically. Rin jumped and turned as red as a cherry.

Rin looked as if she wanted nothing more than to sink into the black seats of the car and never be seen again. "I'm sorry...gulp...Gakupo-kun." Rin whispered.

"Pardon?" he asked. He couldn't believe his ears. No one, not even Gumi had called him 'Gakupo-kun'. There was no way that she could have said that, was there?

"I'm sorry Gakupo-kun." Rin repeated, a little louder than before.

"Oh, it's okay, Rin-chan." Gakupo said to the shivering blonde behind him. Luka giggled.

"Were here! Everybody out!" Meiko called, opening the car door.

"Hooray!" Teto shouted and jumped out of her seat, eager to be the first person to be out of the car. However, Miku and Neru beat her to it.

"Lets go! The change rooms are over this way Gakupo." Len said, pulling Rin in the direction of a small brick building to which the other Vocaloids were already headed.

"Wait for me guys!" Gumi called, scrambling out of the car. Gakupo paused and waited until she caught up. "Huff Thanks for Puff waiting Onii-chan Huff." she gasped when she finally reached him.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!" yelled a voice. Gumi and Gakupo looked up to see Neru jumping up and down and waving her arms like a crazy person.

"Gakupo-kun, we have to hurry." Gumi said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way up the steep hill until they reached the change rooms.

"Okay, the boy's change room is over there. Len and Kaito are probably already there. I've got to go over here." Gumi said directing Gakupo in the direction of the door.

"Thanks Gumi." Gakupo smiled. He pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"ARG! CLOSE THE F***ING DOOR!" Kaito screamed, making Gakupo stumble and fall backwards, crashing into wall in the process.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Gakupo said, closing the door quickly "I didn't know! Sorry!"

"Are you INSANE?!" Kaito said, hastily wrapping a towel around his middle. Len was laughing his head off over in the corner. "What are **you** laughing at?" Kaito said, giving Len a death glare. Len stopped laughing instantly.

"S-sorry Kaito..." Len whispered, turning away.

For the rest of the time in the changeroom Kaito had a general evil aura about him, so Len and Gakupo stayed as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short, I just really wanted to upload it! ^ - ^


End file.
